transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sunder vs. Afterburner
California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Room Contents: Autobot Standard Troops #5672 Taco Farm! Obvious exits: North N leads to Northwestern States. Southeast SE leads to Mexico. West W leads to North Pacific - North American Coast. East E leads to Southwestern States. Nevada NV Fly Up Arizona AZ Mojave Desert MD Death Valley DV Los Angeles LA San Francisco SF Leaping into the air, Sunder transforms into a Sweepcraft. The skies were clear, except for a few clouds. The scent on the breeze was clean and fresh...except...wait a minute..........was that just the putrid stench of Autobot exhaust fumes that Sunder detected on the wind? He sets his scanners on high-res to make sure he can pick up the Autobot and hopefully zero in on it before he could be taken by surprise. The Autobot hovercraft, the Sentinel cruises across the terrain at well paced speed- not so slow that it's a simple target, but not so fast as to miss anything. On board, an extremely angry Technobot searches the skies, looking to dole out some retribution. Almost immediately, Sweepcraft picks up the Autobot signature and locates it. Well, well, well. A lone Technobot! Certainly easier prey than the whole of the Technobot team...and no Computron to mess things up. He dives in low and fires at the hovercraft containing the Technobot with his machine guns. Sunder succeeds in grasping Autobot Hovercraft , throwing it off-balance. A whining incoming alarm wakes Afterburner out of whatever zone he was in. Cursing, he tries to make a solid evasive move, but it's way to late: sparks fly as the craft gets strafed. The Technobot grips the controls, and smiles to himself. "Found you!" He pulls the craft around, slowing down enough to get a proper attempt at aiming in, and engages the Sentinel's laser systems. The Sweep feels the laser scorch his hull, and banks sharply. He's coming around for another strafing run, but this time he'll try something with a little more kick. Toasted Technobot in the shell anyone? Sunder's dual plasma cannons warm up, ready to belch out searing hot beams of firey death. From inside, Afterburner can't help but laugh as the Sentinel's systems light up in protest, the plasma blast sears hot (you know) across the hull. The lights inside fade as several systems shut down and the Sentinel finds itself on a crash course with a sizable piece of land. "At least I get to break something..." The 'Bot transforms, and peels out, the lower ramp of the craft extending as he bails, hitting the ground with a plasma attack of his own on full auto. Afterburner leaves the Autobot Hovercraft . Afterburner has arrived. Afterburner folds into a high tech motorcycle, as fast as he is short tempered. Afterburner succeeds in grasping Sweepcraft , throwing him off-balance. With a snarl, Sweepcraft transforms after he gets a taste of his own medicine. This Technobot will pay, oh yes. He pounces at the motorcycle, attempting to slash the tires with his claws. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing it off-balance. Afterburner was, for whatever reason, not expecting the Sweep to move so quickly. For a moment, particularly the moment when he is an airborne motorcycle, he plays with the idea that he might be in trouble. The thought leaves him quickly as he transforms in the air, twisting to recover from being, well, owned. A vibroblade phases from subspace, and he wings the wicked little weapon towards the Sweep. "You wanna play rough, Swiffer? Fine!" Afterburner succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner flips forward, transforming in mid twist and landing in a crouch. "EYOWCH! Miserable cur!" Sunder yelps as the blade nicks him, "You'll pay for that!" He produces his own blade--a small, wickedly-sharp dagger--from subspace and attempts to stab Afterburner with it. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing it off-balance. Afterburner blinks, optics fading, and then darkening, staring at the Sweep, whose blade has managed to bury itself firmly into his side. "Was it the swiffer comment?" He fights back a wince, though his circuits are contorting in pain. He firmly grabs Sunder's knife hand, attempting to hold the Sweep against him, as the electric whir of his taser blaster comes to life on his other forearm. He raises his arm, hopig to slow the crazy thing with purple fingernails down with a point blank blast of electricity... You evade Afterburner's grasp attack. Sunder quickly realizes what is going on, and gets out of the way. Whew, that was close. After putting his blade back in subspace, he lashes out with a fist--closed this time, no claws. "Try to taser me, will ya?" he snaps. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner gets a Sweep fist crunched in his face. The Technobot staggers back, grinning at his opponent. "That was the plan, yeah. Ouch." He spits a chip, a wipes a bit of fluid from his mouth. "Obviously we're off to a bad start. Was it the Swiffer comment?" Afterburner's sonic blaster phases into his hand. "Or was it just me shooting you a lot?" He opens fire from the hip. The shots are sloppy, but hey- based on his glitching sensors, there are about six Sunders standing around. He's got to hit one, right? You evade Afterburner's grasp attack. "Swiffer? What on earth are you babbling about?" the Sweep sneers, as he leaps high in the air to evade the blasts. He can sense that this Technobot's targeting systems seem to be off by a country mile. Time to take advantage of that. He pulls out his rocket launcher and lets fly with a rocket-propelled grenade. "Here, CATCH!" Sunder shouts. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner frowns, turns, and runs. Fortunately his reaction time is quick enough to avoid the brunt of the blast, but the shockwave sends him flying. He lands some distance away, facedown. "Ok, getting beaten by the slag that dropped Peacekeeper. That's bad. New gameplan." The 'bot transforms, heading back towards the Sweep. "If catch is what you want to play..." His side launcher swivels forward, locks with a beep and fires, as the Technobot swerves to put some distance between himself and his opponent. Afterburner succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. The Sweep realizes all-too-late that he's got missile-lock on him, and despite attempts at evasion the missile explodes in close proximity to him. Enraged, Sunder is even more singleminded about finishing off Afterburner. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Sunder snarls, and dives after his prey, claws out. Maybe a good slash across the frame will send that miserable pile of scrap spinning... Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner hisses as his back end is knocked to one side, muttering something about the Sweep being stupid fast. He hits his breaks, and transforms, presenting the speeding Suunder with a fist. At this point, momentum is all the near crippled Technobot has going for him. Afterburner succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Fist meets face all too easily, and Sunder grunts a little from the impact. But wait?! Did the Sweep just allow the Technobot to punch him? Maybe even lean into it a little? Oh yes he did! But there's a method to his madness. As Afterburner tries to bring his hand away after making contact, Sunder snaps his jaws quickly, hoping to catch the Technobot's fist in his powerful jaws. Maybe even take the hand off at the wrist. "Be careful where you put your hand, Technobot! You just might LOSE it!" he cackles before he makes his move. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Jazz roars onto the scene, his engine just accelerating like there is no tomorrow. He read the report upon his return to Earth, of the Sweep attacks. So now, he's taking it into his own hands to fix the problem. The Porsche just rips along the road, drifting when he hits hairpin turns, and nearing the area of the most recent attack. "Now this is what I miss Earth for, the great roads, and music!" He says, and blares his radio for all to hear. Almost appearing to fall forward, Jazz lands on his hands as the car portions of his body fold over onto his form. Sunstreaker emerges from San Francisco. Sunstreaker has arrived. Afterburner makes a noise that sounds not unlike an earth Eagle being kicked in it's reproductive organs, optics going wide. "*$#@#3516$(^#$^(*#$#3516" He yells, and just starts firing his taser arm wildly, trying to get the freaking thing off of him, feeling something he's never felt before: losing an appendage. You evade Afterburner's grasp attack. Gold Lamborghini rushes in from an on-ramp, engines blazing as he comes up behind Jazz. "Well, the roads are ok when the humans bother to maintain them, and the music is mostly mass-produced garbage," he says. "By the way, funny meeting you out here like this. Where you going in such a hurry?" He realizes that might sound like an accusation. Eh, whatever. He's just asking. Martini Porsche 953 turbo just continues to hurry through the streets. "Hey Sun, just going to check out where the recent Sweep attack was. I heard that cat has been in the area, and Im hoping to make sure I can bring the attacks down." His voice is as smooth, and soothing as the music he takes his name from. Though, in response to his fellow Autobot's remark to the music, he turns it up even louder. A grin forms on the Sweep's face as he holds the severed hand of the Technobot in his jaws. Dismembering Autobots was one of his favorite pastimes--something he's hardly ever been able to do, lately, since 'bots have been retreating before he could do something as drastic as make them an amputee. But he's not finished. Not by a long shot. He pounces again, desiring to rip Afterburner's armor to shreds with his talons. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner shrieks as the Sweep tackles into him, sparks and circuitry flying as Sunder rips his torso open. Some fluids spray, too. It's pretty gross. The Technobot flails wildly with his good arm, and kicks a lot, too, trying to break free. Afterburner succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Being in such close quarters, it's not possible for Sunder to avoid the kick. But by now, he doesn't really care. He warms up his headcannon-laser and fires it pointblank at the Technobot, attempting to finish him off. Gold Lamborghini shouts back at Jazz over the music, "OK, MAYBE I CAN HELP IF YOU DON'T MIND???" Inwardly he grumbles at Jazz's taste in music--and the incredibly high volumes he can put it at. Sunder succeeds in grasping Afterburner, throwing him off-balance. Martini Porsche 953 turbo lets out a small laugh, and just revs up infront of the two. "Sure, if you think you can keep up with this old cat." Though, Jazz seems to be pulling out all the stops, as he continues to rush to the scene. It doesn't take long, before he notices the Technobot in a battle with the Sweep. "Woah now, we can't have this! Sunstreaker, transform and lets kick this Sweep-thing!" A flash of light, the smell of burning fluids, and the feel of melting metal. When the smoke clears, the Technobot's optics are dark, and lifeless, the body limp. Gold Lamborghini spots the fight, and growls, "What the hell is that Sweep doing?" Swerving off the road, he blazes straight for Sunder. "I don't know which one of you freaks that is, but it doesn't matter! You're as good as dead!!!" His engine roars and he tears up the scenery behind him in a fury. Afterburner lays there and doesn't do much. Scourge has arrived. Gold Lamborghini appears to be driving towards a very grisly scene indeed, and at top speed... Martini Porsche 953 turbo is also ripping up the scene, attempting to reach the ongoing battle between the Sweep and the now downed Technobot. "Hold on, we're almost there!" Huffer emerges from San Francisco. Huffer has arrived. Huffer putts patheticly into view, a thin stream of oil trailing behind, and black smoke bellowing from it's exhaust. Sunder stares in satisfaction at the prone Technobot that he felled with his own talons (and headcannon). He picks the dismembered hand back up and licks off some of the energon that has been leaking out of it. It's not a very pleasant taste, but it's not that objectionable either. He then stows the severed limb in subspace, turning to scan the horizon as he scans for more approaching Autobots. Scourge says, "Sunder, just what is it you are doing?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I hunted this Technobot here, and took his hand. At the time I encountered him, he was the only Autobot available to be hunted. He's a smoking, inanimate wreck now." Scourge says, "Ah. I see. Carry on." Sweepcraft is soaring towards Sunder. Normally, he would hardly be noticeable...but given his upcoming upgrades, he is running full verniers to have accurate test data. A huge purple stream of fire streaks behind him from underneath his upraised wings. He is flying much faster than a normal anti-grav'd Decepticon, a wide grin on his face as he approaches. Scourge shifts into his robot mode. Gold Lamborghini gets downright furious. "Don't ignore me, you freak! I'm here to kill you! You hear me??! I'm gonna..." He becomes unintelligible at this point, but he soon transforms and starts running the rest of the way. Putting his shoulder forward, he screams as he tries to tackle the cannibalistic Sweep and get him off of Afterburner. Gold Lamborghini flips upwards and rapidly unfolds into the handsome Sunstreaker! Small Orange Semi putts to the north seemingly unaware of the action all the action around it. Huffer moves north to the Northwestern States. Huffer has left. Sunstreaker succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Scourge says, "Oh look, Sunder. An Autobot seeks to attack you." Scourge says, "How amusing." Scourge says, "And guess who it is?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "*oof* Yes, indeed, I see...and that's just what we wanted, isn't it?" Martini Porsche 953 turbo slows down, as Sunstreaker takes the lead to tackle the Sweep head on. "Wait Sunstreaker, we don't know if he's...." Though, it's too late. He does know one way to help him, and his radio's volume goes up, as his hood begins to charge. "Lets give the Sweep a show he'll never forget." With that, a light spectrum and sound itself extend out and try to stun the Unicronian. Jazz succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Scourge, there's two of them! Which one do you want?" Scourge says, "You take Sunstreaker. I will handle Jazz." Sunder growls savagely as he's double-teamed--with a tackle and a slightly disorienting sound-and-light-show. But with Sunstreaker in such close quarters, he can use melee attacks quite easily and with greater effectiveness. He hopes. He lashes out with his talons at the armor of the vain yellow Autobot, hoping not only to merely scratch it (and cause the litany of complaints about how it looks), but to make a good series of trenches in it. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Huffer arrives from Oregon to the north. Huffer has arrived. Huffer putts patheticly into view, a thin stream of oil trailing behind, and black smoke bellowing from it's exhaust. Small Orange Semi putts around in the distance. Sunstreaker tumbles around in the rough terrain as Sunder's claws tear open his armor. "You defective, miswired little monster... I'm gonna put your head in the floor!" He tries to grab Sunder's head with both hands and bash it brutally into the sandy terrain below him (or slip and slam his hands in the ground, whichever). "What is wrong with you Decepticons? You don't do that to somebody! It's just wrong! Only a lunatic... argh!" But what really bothers him is that he himself could've been a Decepticon if things turned out differently so many years ago... Sunstreaker succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Small Orange Semi screetches to a halt leavin skid marks in the concrete. Scourge shakes his head as the Autobots are currs, as usual. He drops his verniers and his anti-gravs, plummeting towards the ground...at the last instant before impact, his verniers fire, stopping him just short of the ground and kicking up insane amounts of dust around him. You can't even see him in the swirling dust. That is...until a pair of red optics lead out of it, purple fire following behind them as he streaks straight at Jazz at speeds that most aerial Decepticons cannot move at, claws outstretched. But oh no...he's not going to slash at Jazz just yet...just get him away from Sunder so that Sunder can complete his assignment, and he his. He tries to slam into Jazz and fly with him for a moment, before turning towards the ground to make it a tackle. "Well well well. Jazz. How cute. Did you really think I would leave one of my Sweeps alone in such an endeavor? I knew you currs would attempt to overwhelm him rather than fight in the honorable way of the hunter." Scourge misses Martini Porsche 953 turbo with its grasp attack. Small Orange Semi emits in a whine,"Just my luck...sweeps. I knew I picked the wrong day to come back to Earth..." The small Orange semi creaks and moans into life, slowly shifting it's way into Huffer's Miserable Robot form. Martini Porsche 953 turbo transforms, and leaps into the air. The Autobot goes slidding along the ground, coming to a stop. His optics then begin to look about, trying to see if what he heard is true. Though, it was a good thing he decided to stop as the Sweep commander himself decides to join in the fight. "Woah now, not on the first date Scourge." He says, a playful grin coming to his mechanical lips. Un-subspacing his solar pistol, he begins to run to the side with his optics locked on Scourge. "Now papa Sweep, lets see if you can handle some nice laser scoring." His voice is taunting, but at the same time, sounds like he's being serious. With two metallic hands coming out from the front underside of the Porsche, the car flips backwards and reconfigures into Jazz. His feet landing on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Jazz succeeds in grasping Scourge, throwing it off-balance. Sunder snarls as the back of his head is slammed against the ground. He thinks he sees stars for a moment, but shakes his head to clear it before tensing up and lashing out with his boot, aiming for Sunstreaker's midsection. "I think you'll get a kick outta this!" Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Scourge laughs at Jazz as he tries to fire that sissy thing at him? Please. He's going to have to do better than that. Much like Galvatron often does...he throws his hands into the air, knocking the errant laser blasts left and right, but away from his main frame. Sure, it scores the armor on his hands pretty good...but it looks all cool. That's the important thing. If you're going to kill someone, kill them with style. That's Scourge's motto at least. He looks down at the slight damage to his hands and smirks, "Awwwww. Look. It thinks it has a sting. Please, Jazz. I ripped Magnus apart. What, praytell, makes you think that you stand even a shadow of a chance? Daunting good looks? Oh wait...no, that's Sunstreaker that has the ego problem. Ask him what I did to him when he interefered in my duel with Magnus. Or perhaps it's charming wit? I regret to inform you that you are neither charming...nor witty. However...you are about to be fit for the deli!" He growls as his wings raise again, purple fusion flames shooting from underneath them. Again...the dust is insane. Where is the sweep commander within it? That question is soon answered as Scourge rockets straight up out of the dust and cuts all drives, falling right down at Jazz...claws outstretched for a sweeping slice. Sunstreaker grunts as he gets kicked off of the Sweep, but he quickly recovers, standing up and bringing his big gold feet up and slamming them up and down at Sunder. "I'm going to crush you, you.... you... monster!!!" If things had gone differently, would he have liked taking orders from nightmares like this? Would he be constantly regretting the road in life he took? He has problems with how the Autobots run themselves, but... maybe it's not so bad, in retrospect. Scourge succeeds in grasping Jazz, throwing him off-balance. Sunstreaker succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. "OOF!" Sunder half-exclaims, half-coughs, as the air intake is knocked out of him by Sunstreaker's stomp. "OH, we'll see who crushes whom!" the Sweep snarls, as he pulls out his disruptor and fires, hoping to push Sunstreaker back a bit so he can get up. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Jazz attempts to actually backflip out of the way, only to be knocked off balance by the sweeping claws. He begins to fall off balance, and tumble through the debris in the area. Though, it'll take more than just that to take the Specialops officer down. "Oh please Scourgy.." He gets up, part of his arm having deep claw marks in it. "That's not how you party, it's all about the timing and the delivery!" Jazz actually opens up both his headlights on his chest, and you see twin missiles lock into position. "Lets see if I can show you the real meaning of Blues..." With that, the missiles fire and fly at the Sweep commander. Though Jazz, winces under and looks at his arm. The slash was incredibly deep. Sunstreaker stumbles backwards from the Disruptor shot, a hole forming in his chest. "That all you got?... You Sweeps are pretty good at taking somebody apart when he's down. Well, I'm still on my feet. And what you did to Afterburner is going to look like a damn kid's show compared to what I'll do to YOU!" His pulse rifle appears in his hands and begins its strange chattering, blue light flickering across Sunstreaker's frame with each rapid- fire burst. "But don't worry, I'll let Scourge pick up what's left of you!" You evade Sunstreaker's grasp attack. In a flash, Sunder is on his feet and up in the air. The pulse blasts hit the ground harmlessly where he was only moments before. He carefully considers his options for counterattack, then warms up his headcannon-laser, attempting to blast Sunstreaker from a distance. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Huffer feints to the right, and then makes a flat out sprint towards Afterburner. His oversized silver arms glint in the sunlight. Sunstreaker grunts again, stumbling back as the headcannon scores a nasty hit on his torso. But, on the other hand, jumping up into the sky might've been a mistake for Sunder, as Sunstreaker's rockets are designed precisely for shooting down fliers--they're a little more awkward against ground targets. Tilting his right shoulder so that it's pointing at Sunder, he waits for a laser lock, then launches a rocket at the maniacal Sweep. "Get back on the ground! I'm not done with you!" Yes, it would've been so much fun, being yelled at by Galvatron and constantly threatened with death, and working daily with mechanical abominations... You evade Sunstreaker's grasp attack. Scourge shakes his head at Jazz, "You and your silly little music analogies, Jazz. They really grow tired. You are not a human. No matter how much you want to be, you are not. It's somewhat pathetic that you obviously wish to be." he shakes his head, optics widening as the missiles streak out. So, this one has decided to have bite. Good. Hopefully they aren't heatseekers. His wings raise again and his verniers fire...raising that accursed dust again! He shoots into the air and out of the dust, cursing as the missiles follow. His anti-gravs and verniers...not as efficient as they will be when he gets the gravity modifications done, shoot him high into the sky as he weaves left and right, verniers on his shoulder opening and closing to move him...the missiles stay right there. Right as they get right to him, he cuts all verniers and anti-gravs and plummets. The missiles are momentarily confused. He snaps off three quick shots from his rifle, summoned from subspace. Both are detonated...his verniers then fire again and carry him overhead. They cut and he hovers on anti-grav...calling down at Jazz. "Very cute, Autobrat. But not cute enough. Now...taste my wrath!" His head begins to hum and a blaster opens up, glowing purple. It charges fully and then BOOOOOOM! A huge bolt of pure plasma makes it's way towards Jazz. "Tell me again, Jazz. Do you prefer regular, or extra crispy?" he laughs maniacally. Huffer finally makes his way all the way to Afterburner. Hey, what are you laughing about... he's slow. Jazz wastes no time, as he notices the descending blast of plasma. "That's not how you make a real lightshow, Scourge!" Transforming, the wheels of the Porsche tear up the ground, as the rubber grips as best they can. Yet, it seems he's able to accelerate out of the raining energy from above. Thank Primus too, as the ground where Jazz was standing explodes with force strong enough to push his car form even faster. Jazz continues to think as best he can, but then gets an idea. If he can't bring Scourge down to him, he'll have to go up after Scourge. Pushing his engine to the redline, Jazz takes advantage of the down Autobot hover ship. His wheels now gripping to the wreckage as he runs up the shuttle. He has to time this right, or he'll never be able to bring down the sweep commander. Then, like a miracle, Jazz flies straight off the angled wreckage, and is heading right at the Sweep commander himself. "Time for the next big *hit*." He says, almost acting as if he didn't care if he gets the Sweep or not. Fusillade descends from the skies above. Fusillade has arrived. Almost appearing to fall forward, Jazz lands on his hands as the car portions of his body fold over onto his form. Huffer slowly lifts Afterburner over his head, his oversized arms almost looking like a pair of goal posts. He makes his way towards the clear. Sunder quickly swoops down out of the sky, dropping down so quickly that the rockets pass right on by. At first he looks like he's going to claw the yellow Autobot, but at the last minute he balls his fist, and takes a swing at Sunstreaker. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Exo-Suit Glaive II descends from the skies above. Exo-Suit Glaive II has arrived. Fusillade vanishes out of reality. Fusillade has left. Huffer carries Afterburner to the fork in the road grumbling to himself the whole way,"And I thought I had a bad day..." Afterburner lays there some more. Sunstreaker spits out oil and stumbles a bit as the punch smacks across his jaw. He drops down to a knee for a moment, shaking his head before standing back up. "Cheap shot," he says, even though it wasn't really. Springing back up, he tries to drive Sunder back into the ground. "Sorry if I damage those pretty little wings of yours. Well, no I'm not, but who cares? Eat dirt!" Sunstreaker succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Afterburner gets carried by a depressed Autobot. Scourge smirks as he swears he hits. "Yes. Feel the burn. Delicious, isn't it?" That's when out of the raging dust from his blast...the dust being so damn thick even his e-senses have trouble seeing through it. And that's something! Jazz comes flying at him. BOOM! They collide. And down goes Scourge with Jazz. He knows the verniers won't create enough thrust to stop the collision with the ground in time, but he fires them anyway. BOOM! He lands on the ground with Jazz atop him. A huge crater forms where they collide. That hurt, alot...but then again...Scourge has a grin on his face as they do. The dust starts to kick up again as he grasps Jazz hard. "Nice move, Autobot. But not enough!" the verniers blast them both high into the air as Scourge keeps a grip on Jazz, a wide smirk on his face. "Do you enjoy heigths, Jazz? I know I do." he makes a mock sad face, "Oh, I forgot...Autobots can't fly, can they? MWAHAHAHAH!" that's when all verniers and anti-gravs cut and they plummet towards the ground, Jazz first as Scourge dangles him upside down, licking the leaking energon from his lips. That SLAM from Jazz hurt much more than he's letting on. It was a really good one from Jazz. A great attack. Scourge starts to spin and slams Jazz into the ground headfirst. SPINNING PILEDRIVER!" His antigravs keep him from hitting the ground as he lands softly next to him. "So, Autobot. Do you really care to continue? Or simply take your fallen and flee, as is your wont." Huffer has by this time succeeded in carrying Afterburner to the far corner of the battlefield. Shockwave descends from the skies above. Shockwave has arrived. Martini Porsche 953 turbo slams straight into the ground, as you can hear the crunch of fiberglass and metal. You can even seen piece of it flying all about at ground zero if the deadly plummet. Yet, as the dust clears, you can see the damaged Autobot standing in the center of the crater. His form ripped up, and a door-wing missing from his back. Though, in the time he was spinning, he was able to put a full charge in his pistol. "Yea, looks like I won't be club hopping tonight, but I can make sure you wont be out either..." Limping, but able to build up into a run, Jazz begins to strafe along the side of the Sweep commander, and with a powerful recoil, the solar pistol lets off a plasma bolt. With two metallic hands coming out from the front underside of the Porsche, the car flips backwards and reconfigures into Jazz. His feet landing on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Sunder is knocked flat on his aft, but he doesn't really mind. If Sunstreaker wants close quarters combat, so be it. He reaches out with his claws and attempts to slash Sunstreaker's armor again. HARD. Shockwave has observed, quietly, since Scourge's decision to participate peaked his curiousity. As abnormal constructs, Unicron's ilk have always been a strong source of...curiosity. Shockwave's arrival has nothing to do, of course, with sparklust, or the taste for battle. Such passions are beneath him. Rather, as the stand up comedian must constantly work in front of an audience, so must the strong, single eyed arm of Decepticon Military Operations emit his lethal, monotone punchlines on the front from time to time. Shockwave descends undisturbed, landing in the midst of the battle. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. From Exo-Suit Glaive II , Michael Briar rockets out of Alameda and hits mach one shortly there after high above the city tripping car alarms and driving some dogs nuts in the process. He quickly follows the heat signatures of the fight and the coordinates given by the autobots. It does not take him long to reach the fight. He heads right for the center of the mess and right for Shockwave, since he's argueably the biggest big bad here that isn't being handled. The Glaive II's optics glow a bright green for a second before he pulls out a plasma saber from a hip compartment. It flares a brillant orange color before swinging at Shockwave. Afterburner has left. Huffer takes Afterburner. Huffer slowly shifts and creeks with great effort into his pathetic Small Semi mode. Huffer moves towards the city of San Francisco. Huffer has left Sunstreaker's chest is shredded yet again, exposing some sparking internals. His optics blaze furiously. "You freak... do you have any idea how it takes to do my paint job right? But you don't care, you've got that ugly color scheme, blue and freaking grey. You were probably built scratched up to hell!" In another brutal move, he tries to grab the top of Sunder's head and strike him hard on the cheek with his other hand. "Maybe I can at least do something about that stupid beard!" You evade Sunstreaker's grasp attack. Scourge's verniers fire and he streaks the opposite way of the strafes. They hit nothing but air. He lands and backwards rolls several times, coming up in a combat crouch, his rifle again materializing from subspace. "You are really starting to annoy me, Jazz. Your incessant need to try and defeat me, while amusing, is ultimately fruitless. I ripped out Ultra Magnus' energon pump...in a fair fight. Do you honestly think /you/ stand a chance? Please...." He rises and his verniers fire again, shooting him sideways as he repeats Jazz's move. A strafing strike at him, his rifle set on "Repeat." Bolt after bolt streaks at the white Autobot as Scourge circles him, smirking. "Are you entirely certain you really want to continue this?" Jazz begins to zig-zag about, sliding away from the repeating laser fire. "It's called I don't start things I can't finish Sweepy." Not matter how much fire is slung his way, Jazz seems to be able to dodge it with his damages. He's even doing it in style, adding jumps and flips to the picture. Though, it's probably only gonna make the Sweep-commander try harder to land a hit. Though, he can't let that happen, using this moment to transform and accelerate through the rubble in the area. "What that Scourge, can't handle this cool cat?" He asks, and his grill lights up again. "Let me give you some tunes to jam too..." With that, a loud and bright light show tries to engulf the Sweep. Sunder's eyes glow with rage at Sunstreaker. While the yellow one was vain about his appearance, a Sweep was really only vain about one thing--his beard. "Touch the beard and die," Sunder hisses, "Oh wait, I'm going to kill you anyway, regardless," he says, breaking out in heartless laughter. As the hand passes harmlessly by his face, he chomps down quickly, hoping to relieve yet another Autobot of an extra appendage. "You really ought to give me a *hand*," he says with a smirk as his razor-sharp fangs flash out towards Sunstreaker's wrist. Sunstreaker evades your grasp attack. Shockwave notes the energy output of Briar's exosuit upon takeoff, tracking the Terran's journey towards the skirmish. He watches, amused, side stepping the sword with surprising speed, his eye glowing bright. Laughter? Probably not, but it's a creepy thought. "Your crude technology is useless against me, human. Even now, I have developed over 5,000 ways to remove your flesh spark from your chest cavity." The Decepticon apparently wants this ended quickly, however, his cannon arm swinging towards the Exo, a flash of purple energy emitting towards Briar. It's not a hugely powerful setting, but it'll sting pretty bad. Shockwave succeeds in grasping Exo-Suit Glaive II , throwing it off-balance. Sunstreaker snaps his hand away from Sunder, not really wanting to become some Sweep's latest trophy. Pushing himself off and up onto his feet, he sneers at his opponent. "You're lucky that I just got ordered back to Autobot City. Otherwise I would've finished this." Kicking sand at the prone Sweep, he jumps up, spins around in the air, transforms, and lands in his car mod, tires already spinning and kicking up more debris. Soon he's racing off into the distance, trailing dust and smoke. From Exo-Suit Glaive II , Michael Briar snarls and folds his arms over his torso as the blast envelops him. The suit comes to a stop thanks to the force of the beam and deposits him on the ground. He drops to one knee with the suit pouring heat out of the armor plating which glows at the edges and gives a loud hissing sound upon contact with air. All his meters are off the scale but the suit held. He mumbles, "And I probably seen most." The wings behind him split down the middle as they rise up and come to rest on his shoulders. A red target flashes on Shockwave from Briar's hud signaling a strong lock. The beam cannons let fly with a huge blast of energy bigger than Shockwave, this one easily encompassing several transformers but only Shockwave was in the way of this one blast. The ground between the Glaive II and Shockwave peels away and melts into a completely smooth glass ditch. Sunstreaker falls backwards and collapses into his awe-inspiring Gold Lamborghini mode! Sunstreaker begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Exo-Suit Glaive II , Scourge, Autobot Hovercraft . Exo-Suit Glaive II misses Shockwave with its grasp attack. Scourge smirks at Jazz, "Yes...bring it. Come on...." That's when the show erupts, it almost confuses him for a moment before his "Scourgey Sense" kicks in, showing him what is real and what isn't. Right before the rushing car runs into him he leaps, flipping. In mid-air...almost in slow motion, his claw comes down on the roof of the car, impaling it. He continues flipping and lands, throwing his arm over his head, the car with it, tossing it end over end to a plummeting doom date with the ground. Oh man, this is going to hurt. He smirks widely, happy with his matrix like manuever, "Sorry Jazz, wrong mech to try and trick. I see everything. I hear everything. You'll have to do better." He crosses his arms, damn he's really pleased with himself on that one! What a move! Shockwave is already in the sky when Briar's little light show erupts, watching the effects of the blast, impressed with the weapon's effectiveness. A lesser Decepticon would have been broken by such a blast. Shockwave, of course, is not a lesser Decepticon. He plummets towards Briar, arcing a solid kick towards the Exo's head. Shockwave succeeds in grasping Exo-Suit Glaive II , throwing it off-balance. Jazz is tossed and flies through the air because of the swiftness of the Sweep commander. His inner gyro's telling him that he's spiraling out of control. Though, as he slams into the ground he slids and skips along the ground. "Im gonna make you so...uhhh..." He says, some audio pain actually be heard. Though, he then slowly transforms, and looks up at the Sweep commander. "Here...let me give you a present for thinking of me..." With that, Jazz opens up another heated blast of plasma. From Exo-Suit Glaive II , Michael Briar gets nailed square in the head. It's reinforced armored plating but the face crumples upon contact with the 'huge' foot of Shockwave. The force of the kick sends him to the ground and skidding away. The head looks messed up and Briar can hardly see anything anymore. His screen flickers and is full of static, but he sees the larger form of Shockwave above him and lifts his rail rifle up and fires off a burst while actvating his engines and takes off into the air. Exo-Suit Glaive II succeeds in grasping Shockwave, throwing it off-balance. Scourge is caught completely off guard. He swore that would finish Jazz. That was a bad ass manuever! The plasma soars in, right at his chest...his verniers fire and he manages to almost dodge, but not quite. His shoulder gets a huge hole blown in it, knocking him back. Energon goes spraying everywhere as he falls on his back. He rises, realizing he can't be so arrogant with Jazz anymore. He looks down at the hole and winces, but then it turns to a smirk. He can't show pain for too long even though he's thinking o0(DAMMIT! That really hurt!). He raises his rifle and fires off a flame blast which he streams over an entire area, "This is your last chance to retreat, Autobot. Sunstreaker has already left. Your fallen is safe. Retreat, or I assure you...I will kill you. Just as I almost killed Magnus. At times, one must admit, the humans can surprise you. Shockwave stiffens, his back leg bracing to prevent the rail blast from toppling him. He watches Briar fly, but does not retaliate- there is no longer a point, really: the Autobots and their pet are retreating. Jazz doesn't need to be told twice, he knows when he has got to pull back. "Ill remember to bring you a present next time, Scourge. It'll be in the shape of an exploding martini." No matter how lame, it just seems to come off so casually to the Autobot. Transforming, and reving up, the crushed in Porsche screeches off, the tires ripping up the ground beneath him. Almost appearing to fall forward, Jazz lands on his hands as the car portions of his body fold over onto his form. Jazz begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo- Suit Glaive II , Autobot Hovercraft . From Exo-Suit Glaive II , Michael Briar sees the autobots retreating as well and while he'd stay and fight some more, his mission here isn't to get trashed by the cons. He turns and blasts off quickly leaving a sonic 'shockwave' ring in his wake. That's all for him. Exo-Suit Glaive II begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Martini Porsche 953 turbo, Autobot Hovercraft . Shockwave watches the Autobots disappear in the distance, and looks to Scourge and Sunder. "If you *wish* Scourge, you and your spawn may take part in our further operations this evening. The Autobots have yet to fully taste our retalliation for the loss of Magnaron." Sunstreaker moves towards the city of San Francisco. Sunstreaker has left. Exo-Suit Glaive II soars upward into the sky. Exo-Suit Glaive II has left. "Run then, you golden coward!" Sunder howls after the retreating Sunstreaker, then half-bends, panting. His optics scan the ground and a rather sizable chunk of Sunstreaker's armor, slightly bigger than Sunder's hand, is lying on the ground. He reaches down and picks it up. "Well, at least I didn't come away empty-handed," he says to Scourge, showing off his prize. Scourge smiles at Shockwave and nods to Sunder, "Yes. Add it to your collection." he turns to shockwave and nods, "But of course. Sunder, accompany Shockwave. I have other duties, unfortunately, that I must attend to for our big brother. But make me proud." he nods at Shockwave, "Sunder is at your disposal." Sunder utters a purr of barely contained excitement. This was quite an eventful and exciting day. "As you command, my Pack-Leader," he says, saluting Scourge, "I will make you proud!" He then looks to Shockwave, anticipating new orders. Shockwave nods curtly towards Scourge and turns to Sunder. "The Autobot presence on earth is severely shaken, due to our impromptu encounter here: It give our operation this evening maximum impact. Tonight, we burn London. Rendevous in the skies above the UK as I scramble the rest of our forces. That is all." Category:Logs